Amulet Heart's Valentine's Day Task
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: AU Rima is chasing Nagi while telling him that she loves him in French; slightly, she's not being herself. At the meantime, cupid-in-training Ran is remembering how this all started that happened all in the same day to be excat on Valentine's Day. Oneshot


"Je t'aime!!!!" The blonde began chasing the basketball's team captain. She didn't look like she was going to slow down, which was odd since she wasn't much of a runner. The prey, however, looked like he was going to die for not breathing despite being the best athletic person in the whole city. It was pretty much the cat and mouse game if only if it was truly a game to begin with.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed; panic attacking all logic.

"Mais Je t'aime!" She insisted on telling him over and over which didn't seem like he was going to slow down for that. He wanted to keep his life as long as he can.

Ran gulped as she guiltily began remembering about this morning, while watching them running in the empty football field. She sighed, as she traced her memories back from the morning as clearly as she can remember.

…

…

…

…

…

_Uh, I am Amulet Heart but I go by the name Ran and I uh, am applying to work in the service of LoveLove Machine Co. because I believe that I…and that I…I never…and I am able to…That is why I believe I should be hired._

The broke pink haired fairy was aching as she struggled to press the awfully large pencil against the piece of paper that was twenty times her size. She prayed that she could get a new job for the last years that she has been a mere fairy. Magical creatures would sit on her, put their stuff on her, their pets chasing after her as if she was their chew toy, their kids would kidnap her and force her to be a slave for their sickening entertainment, and the more crap that she had to go through! Never again will she has to deal with that crap! But don't get her wrong, she is proud to be a fairy by blood; it's just the torture isn't worth to endure any longer.

She sweated as she hurried herself to finish completing the last few words into the application. If they liked her, then she would be transformed into a cupid—large as an average human though people would mistaken that cupids were to be just the sizes of a human infant or even human-looking. 'Foolish mortals', many would comment about the pitiful beings.

"Okay!" She cheerfully smiled while wiping sweat off her face. As crappy as her handwriting is, she did a pretty done well job considering of her people having trouble to even write a language itself.

She turned the paper into the big unknown hole, with the only fact that it was her one way ticket to freedom. With the last amount of strength she had, she slid it in and gave up staying up.

Falling to the floor, she wiped her sweat off and her heart pounded out of both the aching pain and nervous piling over the other. Faintly, she started to feel a bit sleepy.

"OKAY YOU'RE HIRED!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amulet Heart screamed surprised by the sudden loud repulsive voice that made her eardrums bleed.

"Step forward, Amulet Heart!" A chirpy voice cried.

And so she did what she was told even though she didn't want to.

_Boy that was quite fast…_The almost worker thought while getting up. She waited, wondering who the boss of the LoveLove Machine co was. And such a dorky name too, but she wouldn't dare to comment on that.

The waiting room flashed and before she knows it, she was at an office. In front of her was most certainly the head of the business. Locks of blond hair fell aside out of the big black chair.

"LoveLove Machine…" The cupid's voice sounded serious yet very high pitch, "is designed to help hopeless mortals find true love! And do you know _HOW _we give that kind of love to them?"

Amulet Heart gulped, "B-by sticking heart arrows up in their—"

"_**WRONG.**_" She growled—Amulet Heart flinched, taking a step back from the ego manic, "We, cupids, HAVE NOT, DO NOT and WILL NOT do such foul myths those unforgivable knaves leased upon to another of such false stories on the terra firma, let alone heaven and hell! Instead, we use the more tactful source—we force them to fall in love! It only takes a dab of trust from both humans for cupids to their magic. And it's one phrase, "LoveLove Machine!"

_I guess that's why this company has such a dorky name, _Ran thought.

"And now I want you to take your first task as cupid!"

"What so soon?" She backed up.

"Yes, because in the name of love, I shall punish evil doers!"-She spins her chair to face her new worker; she had soft creamy skin that complimented her fluffy light pink dress and hair shining as bright as gold with even a halo floating freely a few centimeters above her head; she could have passed to look like an innocent ditzy angel if she hadn't been squinting so much—does she has trouble seeing?-"My name…is Seraphic Charm, but I do not mind if you call me Eru.

"Now, Ran, if you can complete this task for me, then I shall promote you to full cupid. But for now, your powers as cupid is for temporary."

With a snap of her fingers, the head cupid had transformed the mere fairy into a strong cupid, about the average height of a Japanese human female. Ran did have an obscure feeling that tasted quite funny in her mouth and a fuzzy vibe tingling all over her body. She felt her surroundings have gotten smaller and she felt heavier. She smiled in delight, "So this is what it feels like to not have to feel so 'tiny'."

"Yes, but only for temporary if you don't get the job done," Eru reminded the naïve girl; she handed the hired fairy pictures of each of the two clients-"These are the two you shall bring them together. If you don't get the job done by the end of the day, you're fired."

"What's their names?"

"Ah, good question," She laid back against the seat, "I don't know myself."

"What kind of boss doesn't know their clients' names?"

"Are you daring to question me?" Eru raised her voice, angrily.

"N-no madam." Ran's voice squeaked.

"That's madam Seraphic Charm to you." The blonde gave the pink haired girl a silent, but striking glare in the eye.

Ran grumbled, but no longer putting words out of her mouth as she looked at one of the pictures. The first was a picture of a Japanese girl which oddly enough didn't look so much Japanese. She looked as if she was an England dame with her long blonde curls that hang down from her small cheery face. Her honey eyes, like jewels, shined brightly in the view of the screen. She looked so small and very petite as if she was a doll herself. Ran pitied her for some reason. She must have had people kidnap her as if she was their toys to play with. She looked at the other.

It was a…girl? Ran looked back up at her boss, in confusion.

"That mortal is a male, I rest assure you, Ran." She said, like she had experienced the same moment the confused creature did.

Anyways, the…male had unnaturally long straight inscrutable distant violet-purple that went past even longer than the blonde's. He looked calm—at ease, with a charming smile painted. He looked quite healthy even if he does appear quite thin for a boy, but it hard to see any masculine features on the child, if there any other than the obvious. His set of clothing was quite loose which she digs. His style was quite sporty, her type of taste.

"And off with you!" Eru snapped her figures without warning to spare. And by the second, Amulet Heart disappeared.

The cupid grinned, "Let's see how well she can do this easy task…"

* * *

"This is an easy task!" The basketball couch told the small high school student, "All you have to do is make sure that the arrival boxes are sign and brought into the storage room."

"But sensei…" the girl said, "isn't it your job to do it?"

He frowned at this and cracked his nose **(A/N: okay…)** in disliking.

"Get your little butt and wait for the delivers to bring the packages and move it!" He yelled at his student; she made a face and walked out. When he was gone, she stuck her tongue at where he had stood a few moments ago. _Bastard, _she mouthed the word.

So she waited, for some god damn reason, and sat on the school pavement. She saw her best friend giving the pretty boy handmade chocolates. She growled. Sure she supported her best friend in her love life, but she didn't like how she is using this as an excuse on this day.

It was Valentine's Day; the day where _girls _were supposed to give chocolate to her love interest, hoping that he would return her feelings in White Day. She gags on such foolishness. How could people expect that 'love' is should be put on one day of the year? The females go around the places into making chocolate as if the guy is to be her _true _love. It was disgusting; it made her want to throw up. And that the boys have to buy something to prove his love for her, just as bull! Never would you find her, being as mushy as them! Just thinking about it made it sick to her stomach.

"Rima!" Amu waved at her friend.

"Ah, Amu, how's it going with Ta-da-se-kun?" She teasingly asked the girl of many loves.

"Tadase?!" Amu blushed while fidgeting her index fingers, "Uh…I…well…"

She couldn't stop stammering over her words; Rima just teasingly smiled as she waited patiently while watching her shy friend to find the words to string together. Though it wasn't too long until she notice a truck came into the parking lot. The girls watched, as a tall chubby bald bearded man walked towards them with a big heavy-looking cardboard box on his meaty fingers.

"Delivery for the…"

"Right here, sir." Rima quickly signed the formed with the pen from her right breast pocket.

"Aren't you too young to be signing this?" He asked.

"Why, yes, yes I am." She said, finishing her key signature with _Bala-Balance_ figure—crappy stick figures, but very accurate pose.

"Okay then," He said emotionless, "See ya."

"Yep." She nodded. And he left her with the package that easily.

"What's in there?" Amu asked, looking at the heavy thing.

"I don't know, that lazy ass couch didn't tell me when he made me get the darn school's delivery." Rima said with a tad of low growl rolling in anger, "And the dang thing is heavy too. Does he think little poor me can carry this junk? And it's even rude to make a female to do the dirty work with such lying faces! How disgraceful."

"Here let me do it then." A calm, yet lively voice said.

It was no other than Fujisaki Nagihiko. He was wearing the school basketball union, with his sly flirty smile on. Amu blush a little, seeing how a popular guy like him was even at her presence while knowing that him meeting Rima was not shocking. She's just as popular as him as well as they were in charged of getting set the Valentine's Day prom.

"I can do it myself, Fujisaki." Rima bluntly said. She didn't like him; he was flirting with Amu about two weeks ago. She didn't like boys going aimlessly toying with her best friend and for more the reasons. The male raised a brow in question.

"But didn't you just said—"

"I can do it, Fujisaki." Rima repeated firmly. She did her best to carry the parcel, but even an untrained monkey could see that she is struggling to pick up something that is twice the weight of her. She could hear the school's most popular jock chucking in his amusement. _Bastard, _she wanted to say.

"Have it your way then." He coolly said.

"Good, then—oomph!" Rima surprised that she was moving without walking on her two feet which later turned into annoyance.

"Let me go!" Rima commanded over and over in a high fit. The all star just simply continued carrying her without a problem.

"I can't let a little lady like you do it. Besides, I'm more than happy to help you out."

"I already told you that I can do it myself." She fumes out of humiliation; if somebody saw them together, oh god what rumors will spread in school. She hated the school life so much.

"And I already told you I can't let you." He said rather calm, like he didn't have a care in the world. Being in team captain must have made him very cocky.

Amu had followed them or so the two popular kids can see. Rima sighed, mouthing to her friend not to tell anybody. The blonde lip read the words from the pink haired teenager '_You can be sure I won't Rima-chan.'_

By the time they got there, Nagihiko have taken the package from the Rima's hand too easy to place it inside the gym storage. Rima crossed her arms, but it did not disdain the Fujisaki. In fact, he became even more entertain by this act.

He gave a smug look, "Don't be like that _Rima-chan._"

"Don't screw with me, Fujisaki." Rima threaten him, "You don't want a death wish on my account, Mr. Thinks-He-Fool-Everybody-By-His-Mask, but not me!"

Again, he raised his brow in dubiousness, "What's your problem? Have I ever done to you that made you so paranoid?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what and I'm not paranoid," She gave the dramatic point at him, "You and your smart mouth—"

"Are going to get long!" A cheerful voice chimed echoed in the gym's ceiling,

"What. The. Heck." The teenagers stared where the voice came from.

"Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nadeshiko," The voice continued, "in the name of love, I shall make you two get along!"-The lights down to pitch black remaining only stage light with a shadow figure staging herself-"Or I am not cupid!"

She finished with a pose and even dressed, much like a typical Shojo anime/manga would. She was covered sweaty like she has been rehearsing for hours.

They stared speechless.

"Who the hell are you, and what makes you think that we are going to believe that crap?" Rima bluntly asked, clearly not moved by a single of it; Ran fell from of the stand out of stupidity.

Face down, she weakly answered, "I am cupid…and I will prove it if you two can follow my directions, if you two will."

"No thanks." They quickly said.

"WHAT?! Why not?" Ran slammed right up.

"We don't even know you, plus your outfit is tacky." Amu pointed out.

Ran pouted, but she didn't waste a second to lock every door in the gym. The humans panic, couldn't believe how crazy this chick was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rima yelled.

"She's locking the doors, Captain Oblivious." Nagihiko rolled his eyes. Rima glared at him.

"Guys, stop arguing," Amu groaned. It was as if the two have known each other so well; it annoyed the preppy cheerleader—not that she was jealous of course.

Ran was chanting some words from the manual she had been reading in the portal when the manic boss rudely sent her.

This had drawn the mortals looked at her strangely, wondering what she's mumbling about. They get closer to hear better, the best they got was a strange rusty yet flowing language they couldn't comprehend.

Bubbles sizzle out from the ground like a boiling pot, which they sensibly found it odd. A hole formed had creep them out more and if it couldn't go more nonsense, flying heart arrows shot straight out of the pits and hit all over the ceilings and walls, pracitically almost everywhere. Some have almost hit them too.

"Shot, this wasn't what I wanted." Ran looked frustrated. She was looking through the pages to see if there was any reversed spell. What was there even a spell for that? She sighed.

"What the hell." Rima freaked out. Amu was already out cold. Nagihiko was at the staring now in debriefing at what he was seeing. Though he shook it off the best he could.

"Well maybe if I did this…" Ran muttered to herself, "Yeah, maybe if I did it this way…"

She then spoke in that seemingly same language. Without another thought, Rima rushed towards her not wanting to let the whacko do something that could endanger them; Nagihiko ran after her, more concern about her safety.

"Hey, Rima, you don't know hell what she can do to you!" He scolded her.

"Neither do you!" Rima told him in the face. It was his turn to glare, but neither of them was so concern about arguing so much as they wanted to tie the darn girl up to a pole and ship her to the other side of the world.

"Yeah, I got it!" Ran happily smiled. Impress by her skills at such a very short, "Okay, now guys trust me just a little and then—eek!"

They tackle her which was stupid. Ran was yelling them that it was going to mess up everything and then they replied with a loud bold '**GOOD**'.

"No, that's not what I meant!" She yelled, struggling for the human term call 'air', "If you mess—shit!"

A loud sound popped and before the blonde knew it; an arrow struck her at the heart. It scared the crap out of them, but surprisingly, she didn't seem injured or looked in pain. She just gave a blank look, feeling confused. The pigtail cupid managed to get off by the less weight on her. She thanked to the heavens that she wasn't small at this moment.

"Rima, you aren't hurt by it?" Nagihiko rushed to her aid. The arrowed disappeared, leaving only sparklingly dust behind.

"Jag tror inte det." She said calmly—but not for long; Rima's eyes widen as well as Nagihiko's. What the hell happen to her? She covered over her mouth in shock; she was speaking another language!

"Vad har hända mig?!" She commanded the fairy-cupid for an explanation. Ran popped up another book, title written 'translation from Swedish to Japanese '. This shocked the blonde and the dark haired teens even more.

"You caused this mess, fix it!" Nagihiko threaten Ran. She gulped, but didn't back down.

"I've told you and yet you two didn't listen!" She narrowed her eyebrows, "What is up with you humans? Don't you ever listen?!"

He glared at her, ready to pull her collar and smacked her despite of being a lady. She slapped his hand away from her and walked over to the Swedish speaking Rima.

The small doll stared at Ran, but she simply ignored it. She muttered a few ancient words as she had read from the manual though none of them realized that something falling from the ceiling until it was too late.

"Watch out!" Nagihiko pushed the two away from the two away only to be hit by the fallen arrow. They both gasp by his sacrifice.

"Nagihiko är du okej?!" Rima ran towards Nagihiko, as Ran continued looking through the pages a reversed spell.

Rima checked his heartbeat close to her ear; he was still alive. She knew something was not right, but she couldn't figure what is. Nagihiko was sleeping peacefully; nothing seemed to have affected him like her. She narrowed her eyebrows in cognized.

"Öppna ögonen Tvålfager! Jag vet att du fortfarande andas!" Rima shake him rapidly.

Using her finger to read through the sentence, Ran looked back at the mortals in fear what the idiotic blonde **(A/N: No joke is reference here)** was doing.

"Rima, don't shake him! He still has some of cupid's dust on him!" Ran had to yell over her, "You have some dust of your own and…crap it's too late."

3…

"Peut-il être pire?" Rima growled in a soft rich accent. Nagihiko was slowly waking up.

2…

"Rima…? Why are you on top of me?" Nagihiko asked while rubbing his forehead in ach.

1…

"Crap…" Ran slapped her hand over her face. She couldn't bear to see the mess they have caused together.

Rima smiled cutesy before she welcomed the basketball player in her loving arms. She snuggled him as if he was a stuff animal. If it wasn't enough to be out of character, she had even begun sucking the bare skin of his neck causing him to blush in shock. She whispered sweet nothings, as she leveled her breathing in her pleasure to continue her sassy action though Nagihiko wasn't the only one to be shock.

"R-Rima-chan?!" Amu stared at what her best friend was doing, "W-what are you doing to him…at such a time and place?"

She was blushing; she couldn't believe the school known 'ice-doll' was doing. Rima, however, just simply giggled like she knew what the teen wanted. She smiled.

She lifted Nagihiko closer to her with a smug teasing look without a glance away at Amu, "Tu en veux de lui? Je suis prêt à partager."

"Since when did you learn how to speak, _French_?" Amu's heartbeat skipped faster in confusion, "And, h-how can you say that, Rima?"

Ran leaned closer to Amu, "What's she's saying?"

"I only know a little, but I can understand what she saying." She said calmly to the question "She's saying that she doesn't mind sharing him with"-She squeaked the next word-"me."-Amu jumped a little by surprise, staring at the cupid-"You caused this, didn't you! Fix it at once!"

"It's your friends that didn't listen to my instructions!" Ran argue; she shake off the angry, "Anyways, if you want your friends back to normal, maybe _you _can follow my directions unlike them. I want you to hold control of Rima while I—"

Too late. Nagihiko was running from Rima as he already escaped from the basketball court along with a run loose victim in trance. Feeling stupid, Ran and Amu this time both slapped themselves in the face in frustration.

They chased after them which lead them to the football field and the story summary on how and why Rima is telling Nagihiko that she loves him in French. That and why Ran was trying to remember what she did.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Ran steamed, "I'll fix it like my life depends on it!"

She sat, reading the manual, finding the pages to the words and quickly mumbling words out of her mouth. Before anyone could notice, the field's stage lights flashed, blinding them as well stopping them from moving. Ran smiled—almost a smirk.

"You all will not remember who I was or the magical things you have seen," Ran said in order like she had read from the book, "The only thing that will be left is the memories of your actions to another."-She mumbles a few other words before back to Japanese-"LoveLove Machine!"

And that was it. Ran disappeared as they fell back to their usual self, unaware their encounter of the magical creature. It wasn't until a few minutes that they gained back awareness.

"I…I can speak Japanese again! Hooray!" Rima cheered as she had fallen her butt on the ground, breathing fast for running so much.

"Since…" Nagihiko was feeling his strength gathered back in his tense muscles, "Since when did you learn how to run so fast?"

"I don't know myself," Rima thought to herself the same question, "Maybe it was luck?"

Nagihiko laughed, "I don't think so."

Despite the insult, Rima laughed at this too, "Yeah, me either… You've gotten rather taller and muscular since we last met."

He smirked, "Did you enjoy it when you were on top of me?"

Amu and Rima blushed, "I-I had no control of my body! It was like somebody controlled me. I swear, Fujisaki!"

"Yeah whatever you say, _Rima-koi_." He laughed lightly, only to make the ice doll burned in flames of anger and abasement, "Though you've gotten cuter since we last met."

"You two know each other?" Amu asked them.

Rima was too busy stumbling in her thoughts to say anything more, so Nagihiko explained to the confused cheerleader, "We dated for a while back in our freshmen year, but Rima broke up with me on Valentine's Day for some reason. She held a grudge against me for whatever she has. Though we kept it secret about dating from everyone, because you know how school is. They like to spread rumor and the other crap that I am disgusted with… I hope you aren't mad at Rima-chan for keeping it a secret for so long; I know how you two are close and all."

The pink haired teen looked at Rima who was looking back at her in apologetic.

"Amu, I didn't mean to hide it from you." Rima pleaded, "I'm sorry."

Amu smiled—a very forgiving a smile, "It's okay, Rima. I'm fine, honest."

They smiled, feeling relief, but there was still another thing that they had to accomplish.

"Crap, I just remembered." Rima cursed, "Fujisaki, we're in charged of setting the Valentine's Day prom. We don't have much time."

"Right," Nagihiko just remembered as well, "let's hurry."

…

"Oh…my goodness…" Amu stared at the gym as well with the other two.

There was decorations hanging perfectly: multi colored heart shaped balloons were tied down by weight, columns stood by the sides of each exists, with an heart shape entrances and arch, a chandelier dangling from the ceiling, the background materials were covered very neatly and stylish, and all other decorations were placed exactly where they had planned. Who could have done this?

"Ah, Rima, Nagihiko," a cheerful voice said, "Thank you guys so much for making happen."

Nikaidou came from the school halls, "Great job, you two, the students are sure going to get hip when they see this funky house."

The teenagers controlled from themselves from laughing and nodded; it's strange how older folks think people say stuff like that these days. Though they knew they weren't responsible for someone else's work, but who could have done it?

* * *

"Amulet Heart, step forward!" an angry Eru tapped her fingers on the wooden table, clearly displeased of how this task went.

"Y-yes madam Seraphic Charm?" Ran gulped nervously. She sweated, in fear what she's going to do with her.

"**You're fired!**" Eru slammed her fist on the table rather harshly.

Ran flinched, "W-why? I was doing s-so well—"

"You did what no cupids are supposed to do!" She glared, "You had an arrowed in a mortal! It's a disgrace! And so"

"But why?" Ran dared to interrupt by her bold question.

"_Why?_" Eru repeated, "I'll tell you why! It wastes my arrows to play darts! Mortals believe we used them for something so ridiculous thing like sticking at them! But we don't, not until you ruined it!"-With a snap of her fingers, Ran felt a funny similar taste in her mouth as she notice she was getting smaller-"Since I have fired you, you have no longer have the privilege to my powers. And now…BE GONE!"

* * *

Rima was standing alone at the prom, watching others enjoying the dance while listening to an old Jesse McCartney song. She could have Amu with her, but she insisted on telling her to go dance with Tadase which of course she was happy for her friend who have been stalling to do for a long time. She sighed; though it doesn't mean she wasn't feeling rather lonely.

"Hey Rima," Nagihiko said calmly, right besides her, "dateless?"

"Shut up," the blonde looked at the other way, "Being such a playboy, I'm sure you can get such a cheap girl."

"What are you talking about?" Nagihiko, once again, raised a brow confused.

"Clearly you don't remember," She muttered grudgingly, "of course you don't remember; you're such a tease. I remember that Valentine's day, when you were hugging that girl from your family's theater! I saw how happy you were when you hugged her! And then not too long ago you flirted with Amu—my best friend. You're such an ass."

For a pause of silent, Nagihiko covered over his mouth, shivering. Rima crossed her arms, ready to leave the dance itself that is until she heard laughter coming from behind her.

Nagihiko looked relief, "That was it? Boy, I thought I did something to you that made you so mad. Clearly, Rima, you didn't know the whole situation. I was _teaching _Amu how to flirt with Tadase. The poor girl was so shy and had so much trouble trying to pretend to flirt with me. She wanted to give Tadase the box of chocolate. And that girl you saw that day was my twin sister you've seen. She was visiting the family after being away from Europe. Actually, she's coming here again all the way from Africa."

"You expect me to believe that load of—"

Before the stubborn blonde could finish, a light rhythmic tap beat on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She turned whoever tapped her.

It was a girl dressed in a simple glittered stripped dress of shades of violet that matched her long hair and her ivory skin that awfully looked too alike with Fujisaki's. Her face was even like the Fujisaki's; Rima's mouth dropped wide.

"My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko; Nagi's younger sister." She waved cheerfully in addition of a very adorable giggle, "I've heard so much about you. My brother kept talking about you in his letters, so I wanted to meet you for a long time. Do you believe him now, Rima-chan?"

"But…but…" Rima looked at Nagihiko and then to his twin, repeatedly "If that was her…and that…but…"

"I know, I know," Nagihiko said, "I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't think it was something to mention at the time."

Rima's face flushed in embarrassment; all this time she had held an empty grudge for a misunderstanding. She felt stupid, and left out if you can see. She wanted to run, and she would have if Nagihiko didn't grabbed her wrist on the right time. He used a lot of force but not too hard to hurt her, as he thrust her back.

"Rima," Nagihiko draw her in to him, close enough to her ear so he can exchange a fair share of sweet nothings to her, "Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais encore. Est-ce vrai?

Rima cursed French class right now; she wished she hadn't taken it. _You told me that you loved me still. Is that true? _He had asked.

In the little Swedish she had knowledge of, she shyly replied with an honest, "Ja."

_Yes. _

But she knew that she didn't have any control when she said it. Somehow though, it was like it was forcing her to spill out the truth. Get it out or even over with.

He hugged her, lifted her off of the ground. In honest truth, she did miss him as much he misses her. Nadeshiko could see that too; she left them alone to spend some good reunion while keeping a smile in happiness.

Meanwhile, a couple of fairies were coming into the mortal's ritual, enjoying this time of day while they can gasp.

"So you're back as a fairy, Ran." Her sister, Amulet Spade, aka Miki, said. Her other sister, Amulet Cover, aka Suu, was braiding her ponytail into a braid.

She sighed, "I hate how we always get swashed and the other crap we fairies have to deal with. Becoming cupid was the only option I could find a way out of that."

"But if you had become a cupid, you probably wouldn't have see us again, Ran," Suu said sadly thinking about. She didn't like the thought of that.

"I know…but"

"Commoner," A voice said; it was Platinum Royal aka Kiseki, "I-I mean Amulet Heart, Where have you been? Since you've been gone, I have been having trouble remembering the dance steps you shown me before. I hereby"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, your highness." Ran said interrupting him, taking his hand.

As she was re-teaching him the step moves, Miki looked at Beat Jumper, aka Rizumu/Rhythm who was floating by with a smirk, blankly, "You were teaching him to flirt?"

"_Yes_," He said in English before going back to Japanese, "he's getting his groove on."

Yoru snickered, high fiving the DJ. Crown Drop, who strangely preferred to be call Kusukusu, came up with one free arm, "Rizumu, come on. You said that you would take me to dance."

Warping his arm around his lovely date, he waved the others before giving the clown a kiss on the cheek, "Don't sweat, _darling._"

The blond fairy giggled which Ran saw. She smiled, knowing that another blonde was spending a quite good time with her date even if she didn't completely have it right. She learned something today that she needed to be taught for while.

"Ow, Kiseki, that hurts." Ran winced at the pain on her foot.

"I'm sorry, Ran." He apologized sincerely, blushing at his stupidity, "Here, I'll take you somewhere to rest."

"No, I'm okay, I'm okay." Ran assured him, giving a quick peck on his cheek, "You haven't just got the foot steps quite right. I'll help you with that."

As they continued, Ran noticed her first and last clients. She proudly smiled.

Rima was in her ex's grasp, something she didn't quite know what to expect out of it. Still, she was enjoying herself, thinking to herself that maybe, just maybe that she can learn to like Valentine's Day again. After all, she learned that if she can still harbor feelings for the all star again then she can face the other problems—with him of course.

"You okay, Rima?" Nagihiko asked.

She nodded with a smile; for the fun out of it, she sang the last lines of their song.

"_We're right back in the water._"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I tried to be funny, but it seems I failed. Well this is for Valentine's Day despite me being single! I apologize if it looks rushed, I spent two days trying to get this done. Me and my lazy self. Ran was the best choice, besides Eru, to be cupid. But I didn't want Eru to be cupid for Rima and Nagihiko only because I just wanted to. To NOTE, I am ignorant of French and Swedish with only the littlest information I have about them, so don't accused me of something that I never claim to begin with. And why I chose a Jesse McCartney song? Well...because I was listening to his songs. Is it so wrong of me? It seems it is as well as people might dislike this fanfic because I had no Amuto and chose a hint of Tadamu. For me, I'll be disappointed if that's why you didn't like it. I would pefer you dislike it for another reason, a more logical reason. Anyways, I don't own anything.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
